


POV: Vlastomil bottoms for you

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I'm going to have a stroke, Other, hot gay epic sexual time, vlastomil's epic anus hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Oh, worm?





	POV: Vlastomil bottoms for you

**Author's Note:**

> Unf yes daddy pop this tight worm ass

The day had finally arrived. Oh, boy. The day had finally come when you and your soulmate, Vlastomilf, would consummate your undying love by viciously wrestling in the sheets. That's right, baby, you were going to diddle his fiddle today. Praetor Vlastomil. You almost started drooling just thinking about cracking open that sweet, pale ass like a can of sardines. Unf. yes. You were going to lift up those robes of his and suck his wiggler, ooooOoh. But you would have to wait until nightfall. Because that's when the good sex happens.

The night had finally fallen across Veevsoova, and it was sex time. Hell yeah. You and Vlastomil walked briskly to his estate, and the second you two got inside, you threw him onto the bed, ripping off his yeeyee ass tights. His booty cheeks were very pale and boney. Delicious. You wanted to suck the meat off his daddy rod like bone-in wings. You locked eyes with your lover.

"Vlasty. Are you ready to do the nasty?"

The crypt keeper you were about to diddle nodded enthusiastically. The time was now. You began to feel his bones. All of them. How glorious. He nutted thrice. Then, you proceeded to demolish his hairy bunghole. Epic. You two had released your hot sex fluids all over the place, and the bedroom was kind of starting to look like a swamp. You kissed Vlastykins's neck and he camed real good. Wild. Sex time. You two knew that you were meant for each other. Your eyes shone like a flashlight when you looked at him, and he did the same. Your bond with Vlastomil was tighter than my asshole.


End file.
